During the past ten years there has been massive migration, mostly of teen agers and young adults, from farm villages in South Korea to Seoul, resulting in the formation of large squatters' shanty areas in and around the metropolis. This research project, the field work for which has already been completed, will first describe the economic, social, and psychological situation of young people in rural areas, focussing on their motives for migration and the means that they have at their disposal in trying to establish themselves in the city. The main emphasis of the research, however, will be on a structural study of the life style and social organization in squatters' neighborhoods of Seoul, with particular attention being devoted to the transformation of rural values, family life, other interpersonal relationships, economic activities and attitudes, and sexual behavior. The implications in terms of psycho-social instability and frustration of the breakdown in village systems of social control, the failure of most migrants to achieve their goal of upward mobility through the education of their children, and of economic deprivation will be examined in detail. The variation in degree and kinds of adaptation of migrants to life in the city will be studied systematically through correlations between the individual's economic situation and his background, ability, personality, attitudes, and behavior. During two periods of field work over two hundred detailed case histories were collected in five different slum neighborhoods by the principal investigator and five Korean assistants, using the anthropological methods of intensive participant observation. Survey questionnaires were administered to 600 households. The research will constitute an inquiry into the dynamics of large scale rural-urban migration and the causes and nature of urban poverty in an East Asian cultural context, under conditions of rapid social change.